


At Gunpoint

by SpearBisexual (SpearBinnie)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Blood and Gore, Criminal Bang Chan, Criminal skz, Death, F/M, Injury, Insomniac Bang Chan, Kim Woojin Being an Asshole, Kim Woojin is Whipped, M/M, Mafia Stray Kids, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of Suicide, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicidal Thoughts, Tags May Change, Violence, im scared this wont be good enough, mentions of sex later, oh boy i hope this goes well, probably not gonna turn into smut, stray kids are mostly criminals, woochan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpearBinnie/pseuds/SpearBisexual
Summary: Bang Chan worked for the mafia for years, but after his mother’s death he decided to run away from his old life, becoming the most wanted man in Seoul by the biggest and most dangerous Criminals that ran the city.Kim Woojin, the best bounty hunter around was hired to befriend him in order to crack the ex mobster’s secrets, and kill him after. As time went by though, he had to deal with a newfound admiration towards his target, that only dragged him further from being able to finish his job.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is only a short prologue, I hope you guys enjoy it! Please don't be too harsh on me since its the first the chapter and im nErVoUs!

Chris leaned against the cold metal door, the wind bringing his curls down his forehead, wishing the heavy object that he leaned against would just fall on top of him, crashing every single last bit of life out of him. His lungs burned and his legs almost gave in, he had ran towards the roof as fast as he could, the beeps of his mother’s heart stopping echoing in his head every step, and with them, pain cutting through his chest. 

The pain seemed to be deeming down though as the blonde just tried to breath through the exhaustion. He sighed one, then twice as he reached for his keys in his pockets. Once able to reach it, a pulse of anger ran through his body and he threw them against the brick wall, a guttural scream burning his throat, tears building in the corner of his empty eyes. He kicked whatever was on the floor in front of him, anger bursting through every part of his being.

It was all in vain, all he did, the crimes he had committed. He had got into that shit to take care of his mom, no job he could ever do would have him make half of what he made in the mafia. It didn’t work, all it did was postpone his mother’s death. At least he was able to buy himself some time with the only family he had, that if you didn’t count the Korean old men that took him as a son. 

He couldn’t lie to himself though, he was thankful for the way he was welcomed into that family, that dirty and full of crime and death family. Unfortunately, all the dirty work he had to do was worth nothing, and now he found himself living the exact moment he as most afraid of, the moment he feared so much that got him into the most dangerous family in Seoul.

He couldn’t lie to himself though, and he would be if he said he didn’t like the way it felt to live as an outlaw, doing whatever he wanted not worrying at all about rules and laws, always having a whole team to clean up whatever mess he was told to make. It did feel good to run around the streets of the city and being respected by whoever he crossed paths like a goddamn king just because of his name. 

An idea ran through his head, a very dangerous one. But it seemed good, almost too good now that he had nothing to lose. He walked back to his mother’s room, a doctor tried catching his attention but he was quick on laying a kiss on her forehead and grab the backpack he carried with him every night he spent at the hospital and walked away. His heart beating too fast and the adrenaline running too smoothly in his vessels to have him hesitate.

He walked towards his red convertible, the shine of the bright painting shooting a small hint of pain through his chest. It was probably the last time he would ride that car, and damn, he would miss it. He started the car and put his sunglasses on. He hated how bright it was, the sky was blue and the sun was making the city comfortably hot. The day was almost perfect, except for all the misery it had brought to him.

He made his way to his old apartment in what felt like five minutes, filling several bags up with all he had, except all the furniture. He emptied his closets then his safe, entering the elevator still with his glasses on, saying his last ‘hello’ to the old man that lived in the other apartment on his floor. 

Throwing his bags in the back of his car, he drove to the warehouse he had spent the last five years working in. He had started working just as what the normal person would call an intern, hacking into some stuff, driving for some of the bosses, but not long after he was already responsible for his own operations, his own heists, his own kills. 

Now he knew that he owned much more than lots of people that were in the family, boy, they were gonna be pissed. But fuck it, he could take it, he could take anything they sent him.He was good, and he knew how fucking good he was. He left his bags at the car he stopped in front of the big gate, using his fingerprint to unlock it, spotting a black SUV he definitely recognized. Shit.

“Mr. Bang!” His best friend winked at him, mocking at his own formality.

“Hey Bin.” Chan gulped. “What’s with the formality?”

“Just mocking you.” The boy said, looking around worried. “Is everything okay?”

“No.” Chan grabbed the gun that was held by his pants pressed against his tailbone and pointed at Changbin, who widened his eyes. “My mother just passed away.” 

“Please, Chan. You don’t need to do this!” The brunette choked out, shaking hard.

He looked at the security cameras and walked towards the younger boy, who shakingly took several steps back. “Turn off the cameras.” He ordered and cocked the gun, the noise sending shivers to the boy in front of him. 

“Please…” Changbin begged.

“TURN OFF THE FUCKING CAMERAS!” Chan yelled and the younger sobbed, clicking the button that turned off all the cameras in the warehouse, he typed in his password and sobbed as he went back to standing straight in front of Chan, still shaking.

Knowing that the cameras took exactly three seconds to shut down altogether, Chan waited. One. Two. Three. He pulled the trigger, the shot echoing around the whole place together with the noise of something falling.

“I thought you were gonna pee yourself.” Chan mocked the shortest.

“What the fuck?!” Changbin looked confused, pushing the older. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Disappearing.” Chan smiled and walked over to the safe that wouldn’t open with his fingerprints anymore since he had shot the database. He grabbed a bag that laid around the corner, typed the manual passcode and emptied the safe in it.

“What the fuck?” Changbin looked at his best friend as if he was crazy. “Are you on something?”

“I have nothing to lose. It seemed way too easy as I ran here. Maybe it’s runner's high.” He still had that crazy smiled on his face, but Changbin only nodded and helped Chan with the money. “Wait here.” The older said and walked out of the warehouse.

Not long after, he drove the car into the middle of the place and pulled out two gallons. Changbin immediately helped him soak the place in it and with it the car and the bags of clothes. Once happy, Chan tapped Changbin on the shoulder and grabbed the bags of money, walking slowly out of the warehouse.

“Thanks for not killing me.” The younger high tapped Chan. 

“No problem. What are you gonna do now that they think you're dead?” The blonde asked.

“Probably gonna go back to doing what I did, reappear somehow. It’s all I have. ” Changbin sighed. “I have the feeling we’ll be meeting soon though.”

“Don't you think they'll ask how you're not dead?" Chan asked. "I'll make something up...Gonna be fun to be the guy that survived crazy fugitive Bang Chan, probably gonna be stepping up with the bosses." Changbin laughed, it was almost funny how he dealt with it all like it was something regular. "They’re probably gonna send you to find and kill me very soon, then.” Chan laughed. “Good luck with that.” 

“Then I will definitely be seeing you soon.” And like that, his best friend drove away on the black SUV.

He took a drag of the cigarette, hands caressing the black box he held, the only thing he had kept from his past life. He looked at his car, the bags of clothes, the warehouse. He thought of his mom. He took a last drag of the cigarette and threw it at the thin line of liquid he had in front of him, that way too quickly became a line of fire, that blew up the place in a huge ball of fire.

He could feel the warmness and impact of the explosion even though he stood safely far from the place, the heat sending little shovers of relief through his body, he was free, in a way. But boy, was he in danger. He was absolutely fucked, in no time he would have the most dangerous people literally hunting him down, and he was at least thrilled. He was in deep shit. But did he regret it? Absolutely the fuck not.


	2. !! IMPORTANT !! -not a chapter-

Hi so,,,hum,,,I don’t really know how to properly say this??

I had a whole plan and a lot of enthusiasm about this fic, I was working on lots of character development and stuff, it was making me really happy and excited to write it. 

I was in the middle of the second chapter of the story, writing Woojin’s first POV on it when I got the news that he left. I handled the news poorly if I’m gonna be honest, I cried a lot and I was (kinda still am) in denial for days, I wouldn’t even mention his name. 

After doing lots of thinking I finally decided that it would be fine to keep writing it, Since i still love him with all my heart and he’s still the same Woojinnie that he’s always been. The thing is, though, that I need to know if you guys would feel comfortable still reading this story.

If You are still comfortable PLEASE let me know, through a comment here, through DM’s (@SpearBisexual on Twitter) or however you prefer. The bottom line is that This is made for you guys to read and I will be okay with discontinuing it if it makes you feel weird or uncomfortable. 

Please tell me what you think, this really means a lot to me.


	3. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hum...I'm back??? This is not very long cause it's still introducing the story but even so I hope you guys have a nice time reading it!
> 
> If I'm gonna be honest, editing this chapter took me a hell of a long time since I just couldn't bring myself to fully like it, I still kinda think it sucks but I noticed that if i kept editing and changing shit I would end up not posting anything at all.
> 
> So yeh hum,,I really hope you don't have your hopes up for this but still tell me if you end up liking it cause I need validation :))))

Woojin felt the wind blowing his bangs away from his forehead as he stood in a dark alley where he found the back of a not-too-famous nightclub in Seoul, where he was supposed to be assigned to his next job. 

He had gotten the phone call right after he entered his apartment, throwing himself on his bed after a stressful day at his day job (the one he worked at to pretend all the money he had came from somewhere acceptable), picking up his second-work phone on the first ring.

This time, it was different than the regular price and name calls , he only got instructions of a place downtown. He was sure that his next kill was going to be one of the most well paying jobs he had ever had, though, since the payer was down to negotiate a price during the meeting. He figured that whoever was the employer really wanted the target dead.

He knocked on the door in the back of the club, where he was instructed to be, but he only waited. When he got the call, the man on the other side of the line wasn’t very specific. He only got a time and a place, nothing more. When the door opened, a man appeared asking what he was there for. Woojin simply answered he was there for a job and that that was about all he knew, but still, he managed to get in.

A night club was a very common place for him to get a job, rich man with no concerns about their dirty money would usually pick those types of places, but they would usually be way kinkier than the one he was entering, with all types of sex workers and latex outfits, he’d even seen orgys going on in the middle of some places. Old rich man could be so disgusting, it was funny.

This club wasn’t like the usual though, it was pretty normal at first, people dancing and falling on the floor from too much drug use. He made a bet with himself that there would be people fucking in the bathroom, but he had no time to check it once a man walked up to him asking if he was Jinwoo. He nodded, he wouldn’t use his real name when working as a hitman, it could be too dangerous. To each employer he would make up a new name. This time, he was Kim Jinwoo. 

He quickly confirmed his name and followed the man, who took him to a set of stairs that took them to some type of basement, where he was told to go by himself. He did as he was told, boredly looking around the poorly lit room. It looked like one of those dirty interrogation rooms where dirty cops would torture people. He laughed to himself, thinking how fun it would be if that was a trap and he had to kill everyone in there to get out alive.

He heard the heavy metal door opening and steps coming down the stairs, he shifted impatiently as he waited for that person to just come down already. After what felt like forever, a man appeared, visibly older, standing not too close too Woojin. He had two guns hanging from his belt, most likely to show Woojin how dangerous he was and he almost laughed at the guy’s face. 

“Kim Jinwoo, right?” Woojin nodded. “Take a seat.” The man pointed at one of the two metal chairs that were facing each other in the middle of the room. They both sat.

“The job we have for you is going to be quite tricky.” The man said. “Here.” He handed Woojin a picture, almost like a headshot of a guy with pale skin and very light platinum blonde hair. His features were delicate and soft, his lips very pinky and plush. He was pretty.

“Tell me everything you know about him.” Woojin looked up from the picture to the guy’s eyes. 

“His name is Bang Chan. He joined us five years ago, he was quite useful in the first year so he quickly rose up in the family. We made him a young boss among us, he could do anything since he didn’t look like a mobster whatsoever. He was respected by everyone, he had everything, but he betrayed us.” Woojin could see the pain the man tried so hard to hide. He finally recognized him, recalling seeing him in the news. Park Jinyoung, the boss of the Park family, one of the most dangerous mafia families in Seoul.

“Do you have any preferences as to how or when to kill him?” Woojin asked one of his usual questions. “Or would you rather me to bring him alive, yet possibly very hurt, so you can finish the job yourself?” 

“You can kill him yourself. We do need the data he stole though, so you’ll have to get them somehow.” The man said. “We have been trying to find him for almost two years, we came to you because I’ve been told you’re best at what you do, that you can find anyone.” He looked Woojin up and down.

Woojin understood why Jinyoung looked at him with that much disbelief. Most people would think of a paid killer as a guy wearing sunglasses and a suit, or a guy as big as a bear that acted like a beast around others. The younger, on the other hand, wore a black turtleneck tucked in black pleated pants and round glasses. He looked soft, if it weren’t for the arsenal he carried in his pants. He giggled to himself.

“This Bang Chan guy, how good is he?” Woojin asked.

“The best.” Jinyoung said, serious.

“Well, that can’t be good…” Woojin pretended to think. “Give me three days.”

“You better not be mocking me. As you see, no one mocks us.” The man pointed at the picture of Chan woojin was still holding.

“I wouldn’t. I can find him quickly, that’s all I’m telling you.” Woojin leaned in, elbows on his knees. “The data you want me to get though, tell me more about it.”

“When he disappeared he got rid of all his stuff, except for a drive that contains lots of crucial information about the Park family and much more confidential stuff.” Park Jinyoung said. “We need it back. We’re not sure where he keeps it, but it’s possibly hidden in a personal object, a watch, a necklace...We’re not sure.”

“So you want me to find out?” Woojin raised a brow and the man nodded.

“I wonder if you could find a way to find out how he hides it? Make him tell you or... befriend him, if that’s not too much.” Park Jinyoung said. “You need to earn his trust, deeply. He’s very private about his personal belongings and he hardly ever trusts someone enough to let them go through them. That’s why I need to know if you’re capable of this, I wouldn’t be surprised if you weren't up to befriending your next kill.”

“Mr. Park, why did you call me here, why me when there are so many others to do the job?” Woojin furrowed his brows.

“Because I got told you were good, the best. That you could find anyone.” The older said, simply.

“You better start believing what they tell you, then.” Woojin smiled and laid back on the chair. “I’ve done the same thing you’re asking me numerous times. I know damn well what I’m doing.” 

“Since you guarantee yourself so much, would you be willing to die if you failed.” Jinyoung was even more serious. Woojin chuckled, he had been told the same so many other times.

“A hundred percent.” Woojin said, serious. “This won’t be cheap though, I’ll have to prioritize your case for possibly months and it won’t be just a find and kill operation.”

“How does 10.000.000 Won sound?” The man offered and Woojin tried his best not to widen his eyes. 

Ten million won was too much, either they were that desperate or Bang Chan was much more dangerous and hard to find than he thought. He would have to go with the first choice.

“Sounds perfect.” Woojin smiled, raising his arm and shaking Park’s hand. “I’m gonna need that picture, and that file.” 

“Whatever you need.” Park said and got up. “You can stay for a drink if you want.” The older offered and walked Woojin out of the dark room, opening the door, letting the club music in Woojin’s ears. 

“Sorry, sir. I don’t drink on duty.” He joked with the older and walked away carrying the files under one of his arms. 

He breathed in and out the air of the cold night as he walked out of the back of the club, he cracked the bones of his neck - a habit he had picked up over the stressful years - and shook his body to get rid of the strain on his limbs. He really was on duty now. 

He drove to his house, making sure to lower the roof of his black convertible, taking his time driving around the streets of the mostly neon lit city. He didn’t lose any time when the elevator dropped him off at his door, immediately entering his office and making himself a drink, turning his second-job-laptop to start his manhunt. He sipped his whiskey and stared at the picture of his next target. He had a feeling this job wasn’t going to be a usual one. 

***

“Get me a bottle of whiskey.” A young man winked at Chris leaning against the counter. “A bottle?” He asked as he turned around to the shelf to get what the man had asked. 

“Yeah. I’m celebrating.” He said and smiled at Chris. 

“Really? What’s the occasion?” Chris smiled and poured some of the whiskey into a glass. 

“My friend is the bartender. That’s something to celebrate.” The man smiled and Chris giggled back at him. “I hope you know you’re still gonna be paying for it, Felix.” 

“You’re mean.” Felix took a sip of his whiskey and offered some to his best friend. “Come on, just a sip!” 

“I can’t, Mr. Min would kill me if he saw me drinking on duty.” Chan pulled the bottle back from the counter, putting it back on the shelf. He knew Felix was pretty drunk already and the last thing he wanted was having to carry him anywhere.

“You’re a killjoy, Christopher.” The blonde showed the older his tongue and leaned with his back against the counter. “Hey, what are those guys doing?”

Chris looked at a circle of people in the middle of the bar, dropping bags of white powder on the table. “Don’t get near them, Lix.” The older warned.

“Is that coke?” Felix watched them curiously. 

“It’s heroine.” Chris said. “Do not do that shit, it’s pretty damn harsh and once you do it, you can’t get out. Don’t do coke either, it’s too dangerous.” 

“Calm yourself, mom.” Felix laughed. “How the fuck do you know that much about drugs?” The younger turned to him.

“I just heard it all from this guy that used to come here.” Chris replied simply. 

Of course he wasn't about to tell Felix about how he used to sell drugs. Of course he wouldn’t tell Felix that after being one of the best dealers working for Park’s family, the most dangerous family in Seoul, he even got promoted to take care of the biggest drug production warehouse owned by the family. Felix didn’t need to know that, he was part of his new life, and nothing would make Chris tell the younger about how messed up he is, or used to be.

“You sure you’ve never done drugs?” Felix asked. 

“I never said that I didn’t.” Chan winked. “But none of this heavy shit.” He pointed at the group of junkies and warned one of the security guards to keep an eye on them.

The night passed as quickly as it used to, drunk people coming and going from the bar, boys and girls, and even older people, flirting with him constantly as he politely rejected all of them. Well, most of them, since that was actually how he knew his now best friend Felix.

He moved to Incheon two nights after the death of his mother. He knew very well that the whole of Seoul was hunting him down and moving was the best option. He hadn’t been able to get too far yet, and wouldn’t do so since he stumbled upon a not-too-crowded and very poorly lit bar where he got offered a bartender job, and immediately took it. He rented a small and dirty hotel room with the money he had taken with him and spent the first whole day sleeping. 

God knew how tired he was, he had spent the last two days walking around Seoul and crashing at random roadside motels, before deciding it would be better to leave, and fortunately he now had a place for at least the next few weeks, far - although not so much - from the capital. The next day had been the beginning of his new life. He walked around the city looking for new clothes and basic things for his hotel room, such as instant food and some drinks. He then decided to stop by a small market where he got a simple cell phone and a new number. He was walking to checkout when something called his attention.

The cosmetics shelves. He walked in between the two long shelves looking at the hair dyes. He couldn’t run away still looking exactly the same, he would be too easy to find. He grabbed one of the black dye boxes and walked to the other side of the store grabbing a box containing an electric hair razor, quickly checking the products out and taking the bus back to his new house. 

Once he got into his hotel room he ran into the bathroom. Maybe, just maybe he was really excited for all that change. He opened the box and started following every single instruction in it, putting on the plastic gloves that came with the product and sighing as he looked at himself in the mirror, mentally saying goodbye to the blonde color. He removed his shirt in one movement and started pouring the black paint on his hands and head and massaging it in. 

After he was done with the product, he grabbed a bag he had brought from the clothing store. It contained six small hoop earrings. He stared at them and at his ears a bunch of times before putting the first pair on, then with a deep breath he dipped another one in vodka - that he had grabbed on his way out of the market - held one of his earlobes and pushed the needle against it. 

He felt the sting of the earring piercing his ear and bit his lip, grabbing the other one of the pair. Soon enough he noticed a rush of adrenaline through his body, making everything feel better, he felt lighter. And so he did the same with the other pair of earrings and smiled to himself in the mirror. After not too long his timer was telling him that his hair was ready, so he quickly rinsed his head on the sink and grabbed the towel that was already in the bathroom when he first entered the room. He looked good, very good, he knew that but he also knew it still wasn’t enough. 

His fingers ran through his now dark hair and he brushed it all back, it had gotten pretty long over the years, the locks now almost brushed his shoulders. Chris was more than ready to get that over with so he quickly opened the box that contained the electric razor and turned it on. He didn’t know what he was going to do, for all he knew he could end up bald, but he didn’t care. It all started when he moved the little comb thingy on the top of the razor to the second position, and with it he dragged the electric device up the very middle of his head.

The adrenaline rushed back and his heart pulsed in his ears as the obnoxious noise of the machine filled the room, Chris’s eyes were fixed on the top of his head as more and more pieces of black hair fell down his shoulders onto the floor. He then blew on the comb and put it on the first cutting position, the lowest non-shave setting, and did the sides. 

After about ten minutes Chris looked at the mirror and almost didn’t recognize himself. He smiled brightly as his hands ran through his hair and neck, looking at the short black haired with lots of ear piercings version of himself. He surely wasn’t Chan anymore.

Walking out of the bathroom and throwing himself on the bed he thought about the following weeks that he would live and work at Incheon. Surprisingly, or not so much, those weeks turned into months, and then into years. Now, Chris has been living there for two years and a couple of months, and his life couldn’t be better - at least for a mafia fugitive. He worked at a bar, had officially bought an apartment, a not-too-fancy one so he could pretend that he bought it with his economies from his bartender job - and had a new best friend, who actually was one of the clients of the club who flirted with him. 

He had been able to dodge any signs of his old life, deleting every piece of his old self. No one in the last two years had heard of Bang Chan. That boy had died in that warehouse fire after killing his friend Changbin, and Chris wasn’t planning on telling any other story. That was his truth now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what I'm here again oop
> 
> Anyways pleeeease tell me if you liked it in the comments cause, like I said, I'm a slut for validation <3 You can also leave kudos if u want, I get really happy when I get them :') Thanks for not giving up on this story and for giving me strength to continue!
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter if you want btw @SpearBisexual


	4. Old Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe, just maybe, he missed his old habits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys im soooo sorry i took so long to update this :((
> 
> I actually finished this school year and am on vacations, so I wanted to take a break and do literally nothing for a while to balance all the school stress lol.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, please leave a comment if you like it! Comments really get me the motivation I so desperately need, I'm a validation slut ngl :P

“Hey, what you up to?” Woojin heard Minho’s voice through the phone call and rolled his eyes. 

“I have a clear shot right now and you called me.” Woojin sighed, putting the gun down and leaning into his chair. 

“I can literally hear you rolling your eyes. Is it the quick hit I told you about?” The younger asked. He had been working as some sort of agent for Woojin for almost a year now, helping the older get jobs and managing the money.

“Yeah…” Woojin sighed putting on earphones to hear his friend and repositioning the gun. “Thought you wanted to give exclusivity to that mafia boy...Chan, is it?” he heard Minho’s voice almost being able to visualize the grin on his lips.

“Bang Chan, Minho. Don’t call him by his first name, you’re not close to him.” Woojin said serious, closing one eye to stare into the gunsight, target perfectly aligned. “Jeez, Woojin, no need to be so serious.’’ Minho sighed.

“Yes, I do. I kill bad people, Minho, you can’t humanize them.” Woojin took a deep breath and made sure his aim was right and finally pulled the trigger. “This Chan guy robbed the own family he worked for and killed his best friend for no reason, don’t get it twisted.”

He looked at the file that he had been carrying with him week for two weeks, looking at the picture of Bang Chan and the screenshots of the security footage of the day he had ran away. The look in his eyes, his gun pointing at the man who Park Jinyoung said was the man’s best friend.

“Okay, okay. If you’re invested on this case then why would you get another one?” Minho asked again. 

“Money’s good…” Woojin said with not much conviction and Minho laughed. “You don’t need the money, Woojin. You’re doing this cause you enjoy it, aren’t you?”

“It’s not like that.” The older sighed, annoyed at how his best friend could see right through him. “I’ve been on this case for longer than I’m used to,”

“So you picked up a quick case to remind yourself of how good you are.” Minho muttered and Woojin’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, the younger was clearly enjoying this too much.

“Look, it’s not like I don’t know how good I am, we both know I’m the best, Minho, but this is just…” Woojin groaned, closing the file and throwing it somewhere on the floor of the rooftop he sat on. “I’m just stressed, that’s it. He covered up his tracks but very nicely but there’s no one I can’t find.” 

“So you took a hit and run just to relief some stress?” Minho asked.

“He was a sex trafficker, Min. It’s always a relief to take one of these crap bags out.” Woojin smiled and started dismantling the gun, packing his stuff and throwing the bag to his back. “Now what you think of meeting for drinks?” 

“Where?” Minho sighed contently. “Marshall’s, meet me in twenty.” 

***

“What can I get you?” Chris raised a brow as he dried the cup he had just washed with a cloth. “What about your number, princess?” The client winked and he rolled his eyes.

“Shut up, Jisung.” He laughed. “What brings you here?” 

“What do you think?” He looked at a the other side of the bar. 

“Still after Hyunjin?” Chris looked at the direction Jisung pointed out. “He hardly ever takes anyone home, Sung. You’re cute but I don’t think he-”

“Wanna bet?” Jisung leaned into the counter, raising a brow at Chris. 

“How much money do you wanna lose, Sungie?” Chris asked and Jisung smiled. “How much money you have?” the younger asked.

A couple million that I stole from the Park Family, Chris thought as smiled. “About a hundred with me now, how’s that sound?” 

“Fine. If I’m able to get Hyunjin to agree to go out with me, you give me a hundred thousand, if I’m not, you get the money.” Jisung looked smug.

“Deal, lemme tell you, this is the easiest money I’ve ever made. call him over now, I wanna see you get rejected.” Chris laughed and Jisung showed him the middle finger. 

“Lemme get a drink first Mr. Barman.” The younger sat on a stool. 

Chan immediately kneeled to the floor to open the drink cabinet under the counter, grabbing the vodka, sugar and strawberries. He had no idea why his friend had came one night to the bar with a bag of strawberries asking him to do a “Brazilian style drink” but the mix was actually kinda good. He grabbed the kneader and started crushing the fruits as his friend talked about random things. Jisung sure talked a lot, but Chris didn’t mind it.

It was actually a good escape from his routine, when him or Felix visited Chris at the bar. It sure helped them ignore the disgusting old men making moves at him, Sometimes Chris missed his old life, the danger triggering his adrenaline, the thrill, it was all too fun. He tried his best not to think of that, he had his reasons and he had no turning back now. He would sure be dead if he ever tried to go back to his old life.  
He thought he would have hundreds of his ex partners chasing him down, he thought he wouldn’t be that hard to find since he wasn't all that far from Seoul, but he knew how well he had covered his tracks, and he was damn sure he regretted that. Bang Chan was now a dead man. and with him, died all the thrill he once had. So maybe, just maybe, he did miss his old habits. 

“Earth calling Christopher.” Jisung waved at him. “You there, bro?” 

“Sorry, got distracted,” He looked at his hands gripping the glass and the tool he was using to mash the strawberries. He grabbed the sugar and the vodka, pouring both in and closing the cocktail shaker. He sighed while pouring the drink in a glass and handing it to Jisung. That was his life now.

“Thanks.” He winked and his eyes travelled down his friend’s arms, he grabbed Chris’s hand. “Is this new?” 

“Not really, about a week old.” He said, staring at the tattoo Jisung had pointed out, a snake wrapping itself around his wrist. “I like it. If I didn’t know your sweet and soft ass I’d think you’re a mobster kid.” Jisung joked and Chris laughed at that.

The night went by quickly, he poured hundreds of drinks and coped with all the old men eye-fucking him, sweat coating his skin as the time passed quickly in that hot club. He tried to keep his mind from going back to his old days, almost feeling dependent on the adrenaline, and Jisung being rejected by Hyunjin one more time was definitely helping him with it. 

He laughed as he watched Jisung tried his best to impress the other bartender, almost like a peacock trying to find a mate. Chris and Felix, who had arrived quickly after the older had texted him about Sungie’s new try with Hyunjin, watched embarrassed as their friend tried to show everything he had, cheesy pick-up lines and even an offer to buy Hyunjin the most expensive drink at the bar. 

They didn’t even try not to laugh at Jisung’s walk of shame to the other side of the bar and Hyunjin’s still bored face at the back. Chris smiled wide, opening his hand expectantly at Jisung, who slapped the money into his hand and sat on the stall looking defeated. 

“Poor Jisung, just give up already!” Felix laughed and sat beside him. 

“Don’t say that!” Chris laughed and grabbed Sung’s hand. “Never give up, Jisung. These bets are gonna make me rich.” He winked and Jisung slapped him.

“You know, one day he’s gonna go out with me.” Jisung said and looked over at the tall bartender, still with a bored look on his beautiful face. 

“If you say so…” Chris rolled his eyes and Felix face-palmed himself. “I’ll pay you a drink so you cheer up.” 

“It’s my money.” Jisung gave him the tongue and Chris tapped his arm. “Not anymore.” The bartender sang, turning around to make one more drink. 

***

“So...Wanted to see me?” Minho smiled. “Why else would I call you out?” Woojin replied, rolling his eyes.

“Ew, Woojin. You’re way too serious.” He picked a table and sat, watching as Woojin rolled his eyes and sighed. “Look, I know you’re stressed about that mobster kid case but you need to take some rest. You look like you haven’t slept in ages.”

“I can’t, Minho. He’s out there and I need to catch him.” The older clenched his jaw. “I just need to.”

“What is it, Woojin?” Minho was worried. “What makes him so special?” 

“The fact that I haven’t caught him yet.” 

“So what?” the younger pushed. “You’re the best in the field, Jin. It’s not a random blondie that’ll change that.” 

“Thought the same, but this random blondie, as you say, is apparently really good. This is the longer I’ve been without a lead.” Woojin sighed. “Usually after a single week I have enough info to track anyone down.”

“Show off.” Minho rolled his eyes. “You know I am.” the older let out a puff of air. Probably the closest thing to a laugh he would be able to rip off him, Minho thought.

“So, what do you have until now?” Minho asked, he cared enough about his best friend to get involved on that part of the business, even though he liked the logistics way more than the action. 

“Not much,” His friend sighed, visibly tired. “All I know is in the file Park Jinyoung gave me. I know who he is, I know how he escaped, I know about how he shot that Seo Changbin guy.” Minho nodded him to continue. “So when I realized I still had no evidence I decided to use my experience.”

“How did that work out for you?” Minho asked, examining the files Woojin had on his phone. Apparently the older had digitalized them, along with some other small information about the target. 

“At first I did what I usually do, I started all the detective work. I visited the stores he used to frequent, everything around his neighborhood. All I found out was that his mother died on the day he ran away.” Woojin swiped on his screen, showing the picture of a woman. “I got images of the surveillance cameras in the hospital it all happened and saw him running away when it happened. He ran straight to the roof but didn’t jump. Maybe his escape and the whole shooting-his-friend thing was PTSD.”

“So according to the cameras he drove straight to the warehouse after the hospital?” Minho pointed at the image of Bang Chan pointing a gun at a shorter man in said place. 

“That’s the thing.” Woojin got up and sat beside Minho. “According to the time the cameras show, he took about forty-five minutes to get to the warehouse. If he had driven from the hospital straight to that location he would only have taken about twenty minutes, since he met no traffic on his way.” Woojin’s eyes were blown out, his breath hitching and the words rushing out his lips. 

Minho could see by the almost crazy like expression how much he enjoyed that. “So that means he stopped somewhere before going into the warehouse, right?” 

“Precisely!” Woojin almost screamed. “Park told me he took this hard drive with him, right? The one he needs me to bring back?” Minho nodded. “His apartment is about ten minutes away from the warehouse, and it was found clear of any belongings after he disappeared, which means?”

“That he stopped by to get his stuff, and with them the hard drive you need.” Minho realized, smiling at Woojin’s excitement. “Now look at the last page of the file.” Woojin ordered, almost jumpy, asking Minho to read a couple of lines off his phone.

“It says that among the burned contents of the warehouse they found bags of clothes that belonged to him.” He looked up to his friend. “What about it?”

“Bang Chan was clearly smart enough to kill everything that connects to him, he cleared his apartment and burned his clothes, right?” Minho nodded. “But he still has the hard drive, which he probably hides in something important and doesn’t take out much. Most people keep important things such as said drive in simple objects of sentimental value.” 

“That’s still too wide of a field, isn’t it?” Minho asked. 

“It’s not, I just need to find what’s special enough to become a hidespot for the drive.” Woojin smiled. “I doubt that he shows it to the people he doesn’t trust...you’ll have to earn it.”

“That’s what I’m being paid for.” The older smiled and leaned back. He knew Minho could cheer him up.

***

Chris was tired, his arms almost numb from work, but he still managed to walk back home. He was surprised when he found his door unlocked and half open, walking in slowly and looking around the poorly lit apartment. 

He took a step in, breathing in slowly. He knew for a fact he had locked the door, so something was definitely wrong. His steps were careful, slowly making their way into the bedroom, passing by the mirror in the bathroom. He locked his eyes with himself as he felt a puff of air against the back of his neck. Another pair of eyes looked back at him through the mirror and his heart jumped. Fuck.

He felt a rough piece of rope around his neck as his feet slipped from the ground, strong pair of arms tightening the object around his neck until it was impossible to breathe. He could feel his brain being drained, his head pounding with the lack of blood. His whole body shook as he struggled to keep himself standing, his mind being too cloudy for him to think of anything else.

His members started feeling limp, Chris could feel his consciousness being slowly squeezed out of him, and with it, his life. No, He thought, I won't die like this. In a rush of adrenaline he wiggled himself hard enough and punched the air until he finally felt his fist reaching the body behind him, realizing quickly that the rope around his neck felt looser, he ran.

He could only think of one thing to do, so he ran as fast as he could with his numb limbs to his room, searching his underwear drawer with a blurry vision. It was hard to see anything in the dark room, but it only took him some seconds to find what he looked for, what he needed to protect more than anything. He grabbed the black box and sighed in relief at the sight of the golden watch, the man who attacked him hadn’t found it. 

His head spun as the blood fought its way towards it, so he gripped the sides of the drawer and breathed in and out slowly, but not for long. He felt his neck being gripped again, the rope rubbing the already burning skin of his neck, so he growled. The man tightened his grip and Chris’ vision blurred out, white dots appearing in his sight. 

The young man could feel himself about to pass out again, but suddenly something clicked in him, all his operations for the Park Family started playing in his head like a movie, electricity shooting down his body. His eyes shot open as he gripped the man’s arms and pulled with incredible strength, enough to make the rope loosen again, and he planted his arms on the floor and jumped, hitting his head against the man’s chin.

He lost a bit of balance, but still had his hands gripping the string that still pressed against Chris’ neck, but another head bang against his chin was enough to make him step away. Chris punched him, the man staggering away trying to recover his balance, which he didn’t get to do since he immediately got punched again, falling against the nightstand and knocking the black box to the floor.

Chris immediately ran after it and kicked it away from the man’s reach, noticing a grip on his ankle. “What the hell do you want?” he yelled with his jaw tense. “You have to pay for what you did.” The man said, his voice ringing a bell in Chris’ mind.

He tugged the black hood off of the man’s face, he knew he had seen him before. He was no one important, but he knew for a fact that he worked for Park, so he kicked the hand away from his ankle and punched the man, over and over. He felt the warm droplets of blood landing all over his face, so he stopped, staring at the bloody face on his floor. “Consider this a warning.” He got up and grabbed the black box, hiding it in his closet. He was about to turn around when he felt a sharp sting in the back of his head, accompanied by the harsh hit of the back of a gun. He cursed under his breath as he turned around to face the now standing man in front of him, week from all the punching, since he hadn’t been able to knock Chris out with a gun butt. 

Chris disarmed the man quick enough and kicked his knee, making him kneel in front of him, the barrel of the gun resting against his forehead. He pulled the trigger, the loud noise startling him, it had been a while since he heard anything like that. Chris side smiled at the man splayed in the floor, blood leaking excessively from the whole in his head, maybe, he thought, I still have a bit of Bang Chan in me after all. 

It was when Chris walked back to the bathroom, the adrenaline wearing off, that he realized the sharp pain still lingering in the back of his head and the way it thumped discomfortably, so he looked in the mirror as his fingers met the painful source of it all. His mind got fuzzy and his vision blurred once he found himself staring at his bloody fingers, and the thick red liquid streaming down his neck. It was all he felt before his face hit the cold floor, and his vision blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah lol. I hope you guys enjoyed it, pleeeease leave a comment cuz i need validation haha ur so seksi
> 
> Anyways comment theories about the fic and your expectations for other chapters cause i LOVE reading those!! I'll see you soon. 
> 
> *Also check my twitter (I have a finished au there hsh) im friendly : https://twitter.com/SpearBisexual
> 
> and my nsfw too: https://twitter.com/gangbangchan
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please comment what you think, it really helps me feel motivated to write more and more. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter and feel free to DM me with opinions, rants or maybe just to be friends uwu  
https://twitter.com/SpearBisexual


End file.
